kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Masamune Dan (Another World)
|affiliation = |gender = Male |motif = |season = Kamen Rider Ex-Aid |casts = |firstepisode = A.D. 1587: Redemption Day |lastepisode = A.D. 1587: Redemption Day |numberofepisodes = 1 (Taki Gaiden) |image2 = }} This version of '|檀 正宗|Dan Masamune}} who can transform into '|仮面ライダークロノス|Kamen Raidā Kuronosu}} hails from an alternate timeline where he succeeds defeating the and continuing administering unopposed. History In presumably an altered variation of the events during , Masamune Dan most likely defeated all four Doctor Riders and his son, and succeeded with his plan to control all human lives unopposed. Powers and Abilities *'Original Bugster Virus:' Being another Patient Zero, one of the two first persons to be infected of the Bugster virus before Zero Day, Masamune had hosted the virus for a prolonged period of time, causing the virus to fuse with and alter his DNA, thus granting him Rider and possibly even Bugster-like powers and abilities that by standard, requires external intervention to acquire. *'Natural Game Disease Immunity': Like Emu, Masamune can utilize any Gashat accessed Drivers like the Buggle Driver II and Rider Gashats without the need of the compatibility surgery. Also, his immunity is absolute, unlike the other Riders' acquired immunity which can still be overwhelmed by a large dose of Bugster virus, as explained by Ren/Lovelica that normal humans with compatibility surgery would have lost their lives should they try to use the Buggle Driver II. *'Time Manipulation': As Cronus, the Sanctions Effector on Masamune's Lung Lifeguard breastplate has a built-in Time Executor which allows him to manipulate time within a Game Area. The Cronoblade Shoulder armor enables Cronus to be unaffected by his own temporal manipulation. However, it is possible to render this ability ineffective by destroying the large clock that often appears around Masamune, thus cancelling the ability. **'Pause and Restart': Using the Buggle Driver II, Cronus presses both A and B buttons to pause time for his advantage. Any being killed during a time freeze, even a perfected Bugster, cannot be revived through any means. *'Reset': By utilizing the power of the Bugster virus within him at maximum, Masamune can initiate a "Reset" by seperating the Bugvisor II from the Bugster Buckle II, pressing and holding the B button like a remote, reversing the game's progress to an earlier point. Weaknesses *'Cronus :' Anyone possessing the Cronus Ridewatch (in this case, Taki) can override Cronus's time manipulation powers. This is due to the fact that two Riders sharing or possessing the same power cannot exist at the same time. Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer Rider Statistics *'Height': 205.0 cm *'Weight': 101.0 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 110 t. *'Kicking power': 120.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 96 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 0.96 sec. is the default form of Kamen Rider Cronus, activated by pressing the Bugvisor II's A Button, inserting the Master Gashat into the , and pressing the small red button next to the Gashat slot. The power of Kamen Rider Cronus was originally meant to be awarded to whoever could progress through Kamen Rider Chronicle all the way to , due to its power being the only thing that can stop him. In this form, Cronus outclasses every Rider with a level in terms of punching power, kicking power, and speed, though he loses only slightly to Ex-Aid in terms of jump height. However, he is outclassed by Muteki Gamer in every area. Cronus's true power lies in his ability to manipulate time. By pressing the A and B Buttons simultaneously on his Buggle Driver II, it allows Cronus to 'Pause' and 'Restart' time itself, letting him move freely while everything else in the battlefield is frozen. Like other users of the , Cronus uses the Gashacon Bugvisor II as his default weapon. After recycling all the into his holder case, he gains a big advantage by only letting himself use them, making him an even bigger threat. However, the Energy Items were later reclaimed by Para-DX and used against Cronus. Currently, his Level is unknown; however, he is clearly stronger than any Level seen so far, being only on par with Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer. Kamen Rider Cronus has the following parts: * - Kamen Rider Cronus Chronicle Gamer Head. ** - Kamen Rider Cronus's "eyes". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can also observe microscopic Bugster Virus. ** - kamen Rider Cronus's horns. They can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically. The radar on the internal monitor shows the positions of enemies, allies and energy items. ** - Kamen Rider Cronus's "hair". It is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Cronus's goggles. It protects the visual sensors from shocks and dirt and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Ex-Aid's hearing sensors. It filters surrounding noise so Ex-Aid only hears the necessary sounds. There is also a communication function for private conversations with specific parties. ** - An intake system within the helmet that filters out harmful substances in the air. It also regulates the suit's temperature and allow for underwater breathing. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's chest armor. It disperses damage throughout the body to protect the chest. It becomes more protective with the passage of time. * - Management module on the chest. It transitions to debug mode and systems control when activating the special attack. * - A device within the chestplate. A system called allows Cronus to control the passage of time within the game area. Its operation is linked with the buttons of the Buggle Driver II. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's bodysuit. It uses the Bugster Virus to increase the rider's physical capability. The agility focused adjustments increases the rider's reaction time and the rider's skills will be reflected as attack power. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's shoulder armor. It isolates itself from the surrounding space allowing Cronus to freely move in stopped time. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's arms. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. The arms allow for quick responses for complicated attacks. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's gloves. It coordinates with the Gashacon weapons to optimize attacks. Its attack power is increased by 10% with each successful hit. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's legs. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. Their high running speed allows the rider to attack quickly. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's shoes. It enables acrobatic movement such as airborne flight, adjustment of drop timing, and two-step jumps. Its attack power is increased by 10% with each successful hit. * - Kamen Rider Cronus's black and green guard pieces. It is coated with a blast resistant coating and can withstand attacks of 100t or less. This form has three finishers: *Buggle Driver II finisher: ** '|クリティカルクルセイド|Kuritikaru Kuruseido}}: Cronus strikes his target with an energized, reverse roundhouse kick. While in action, a holographic clockwork appears beneath Cronus's feet, with the clock hands moving in synchronized manner with his counter-clockwise kick. * finishers: ** '|クリティカルサクリファイス|Kuritikaru Sakurifaisu}}: Using Chainsaw Mode, Cronus can hurl large energy-based circular saw blades shaped like gears. ** '|クリティカルジャッジメント|Kuritikaru Jajjimento}}: Using Beamgun Mode, Cronus casts a barrage of energy projectiles at his target. Equipment Devices * ** - Transformation device. Combined from Bugster Buckle and Gashacon Bugvisor II. * - Transformation trinkets. Weapons * - Transformation device and primary weapon. Behind the Scenes Portrayal This version of Masamune Dan is portrayed by |貴水 博之|Takami Hiroyuki}}, who previously portrayed his in . Notes Appearances * Taki Gaiden: The Kunoichi Who Leapt Through Time **Season 2 ***Episode 115: A.D. 1587: Redemption Day See also * - original Kamen Rider Cronus Category:Riders Category:Villains Category:Taki Gaiden Riders Category:Taki Gaiden Characters Category:Characters Category:Kamen Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders